Overprotective
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

**Overprotective.**

**By Moonlit Sea.**

**Category** Digimon & Beyblade Crossover.

**Summary** When Crystal comes back from holiday with the Bladebreakers Tai starts acting strangely and becomes possessive over Crystal but will he see it before she leaves him? And what secret are the Bladebreakers and Crystal keeping from Tai? Read on to find out.

**Rating** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Beyblade. The only thing I own is this fic and the character Crystal Green. Okay so that's two things. 

**Author's note: **

Here are a few things I think you should know:

1. This is my first time to write a crossover fic so please be gentle. 

2. I don't really know the Beyblade characters much I've only seen a couple of episodes.

3. There are no actual Digimon in this fic just the Digidestined and Tamers (yes I know there from two totally different series of Digimon but who's writing this fic you or me :oP) so if ya don't like it tough! lol sorry. (Oh if you're a digimon fan Suzie is the same age as Henry in this fic.)

4. I also can't remember how airports run it's been ages since I've been to one.

*-Thoughts -* 

//Another person conversation heard by other people. //

Well enough of me talking on with the fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Overprotective**

Prologue

"Flight 368 to Los Angeles now boarding at gate 5" the loud speaker boomed.

"Well that's my flight I better get going." Crystal said in a solemn voice.

"Yeah I guess." Tai replied.

She got up from her seat in the little café they were at and started to walk towards the departure gate.

Then she heard "Crystal…wait." She turned round.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have something for you, so that you won't forget me while you're away." Tai answered.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a little jewellery box and opened it.

"I know how much you like sea animals so I got you this." He blushed a little.

Crystal looked in the box there was a gold necklace with a gold dolphin on the end of it. She smiled.

"Oh Tai it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it." He smiled and put the necklace around Crystal's neck.

She kissed him just as the loud speaker when off again.

***Ding Dong***

"Will all passengers travelling to Los Angeles on flight 368 please go to gate 5."

"I really have to go now." Crystal told Tai.

"Yeah I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye Tai see you in three months." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Crystal. Have a good time." Tai said and didn't leave until he saw crystal walk into the departure lounge. He then sighed.

*-Three months without Crystal. How am I going to mange?-* he thought to himself as he drove off home.


	2. Welcome Home!

**Overprotective.**

**By Moonlit Sea.**

Chapter 1 - Welcome Home!

Three months had passed since he had last seen her and now three months later Taichi Kamiya stood in the arrivals area of Tokyo Airport waiting for Crystal Green to come back from America, she was visiting family and touring the country. While he waited he remembered the first time he met Crystal, it was three years ago that his friend Jamie had introduced Tai to Crystal at his party.

==FLASHBACK==

"Hey Jamie, you my seen sister Kari anywhere?" Tai asked his friend.

"Yeah I think I saw her talking to Jonathan." Jamie Incay replied after eating a sausage roll.

"Jonathan Lee?" Tai asked.

Jamie nodded then said

"That reminds me I want you to meet someone." He looked around the room. Then he saw who he was looking for then shouted "Hey Crystal over here."

"Hey Jamie, what's up" she replied after narrowly missing a collision with the buffet table.

"Crystal I want you to meet someone. Crystal this it Taichi Kamiya, Tai this is Crystal Green." He introduced.

"Please to meet you." Crystal smiled.

*-Whoa! She's cute.-* Tai thought.

They kept in contact after the party and a couple of months later Tai asked Crystal if she'd go out with him she said yes and they had been together ever since. 

==END FLASHBACK==

He stood looking at the arrivals board to see which gate to go to when the loud speaker went off bringing Tai out of his thoughts.

***Ding Dong*** 

"Flight 649 from Miami now arriving at gate 12."

*- Boston? Los Angeles? Miami? Where did Crystal say she was flying from? -* Tai racked his brains and tried to think back to what Crystal had told him last night on the phone. If only he had listened to what she was actually saying instead of just listening to her voice. Then a holiday poster caught his eye it said 'Come to sunny Florida!' it had a picture of a deckchair and a beach umbrella sitting on a sunny beach. It reminded him of something but what? Wait Florida… Crystal had said something about Florida then she mention a state that began with 'M' but what was it?

He looked up at the arrivals board again Miami… why did that sound so familiar? Wait… Miami that was it! Miami was the place she was flying from! He quickly looked at the gate number and headed off in its direction.

He arrived just in time to see the first passengers depart from the plane and he waited and waited and waited as the last few passengers left the plane he heard a familiar laugh then a voice that said "Trust you to leave it on the plane." A voice he instantly recognised as Crystal's.

*- Looks like she's made a couple of new friends. -* Tai smiled, he wasn't really surprised that she had, Crystal was a very friendly and cheerful person always willing to lend a hand if anyone needed or wanted help. But as Crystal rounded the corner Tai saw something that he wasn't expecting the people Crystal was laughing and joking with were all…

"Boys." he said quietly to himself.

He had assumed that they would be girls not boys he stared at them as if it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. He knew that she already had boys that were friends even one of her best friends was a boy but all that was different Tai knew those people as they were also his friends he had even introduced some of them to Crystal. But he knew nothing of the people she was with now and in a way that kind of worried him.

There were five boys huddled round 'his' Crystal, two of them had blue hair, another had blonde, the one next him had ginger and the one to Crystal's immediate left had black. It wasn't long though until Crystal noticed Tai.

"TAI."

"Crystal."

They hugged each other.

"Man I've missed you Tai."

"Have you." he said in a rather skeptical voice.

"Of course now I can do this…" and she kissed Tai lightly on the lips and went a little red, as did Tai.

Then she moved to his right so Tai could see the people that she was talking with.

"Tai, these are my friends Ray, Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny. I met them during my travels." She smiled, "Guys, this is Tai."

Tai looked at each of them then turned to Crystal.

"So how was your trip?" ignoring the people she had just introduced him to.

"It was amazing Tai you should have come." She replied as they started to walk towards the luggage collection point hand in hand.

"I'm beginning to wish I had." He said as he looked behind him at the five who were still following them then looked forward again. "So what were you guys doing in America?" he asked.

"Competing." Kai replied.

"Oh what sport?" Tai asked intrigued.

"So uh…Tai what kind of job do you do?" Ray asked after seeing a pleading look from Crystal to change the subject.

"I play soccer." Looking at Crystal who looked away then he looked at Ray. He couldn't tell if there was something going on between them but he had a funny feeling about both of them. A feeling that they were hiding something.

When they reached the collection point it was quite full with lots of people from other flights also trying to collect their luggage. At one point Tai lost Crystal in the crowd.

"Crystal." He called.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine." A voice said behind him.

Tai turned round saw the ginger and blonde haired boys behind him.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's around here somewhere." The blonde replied "My names Max by the way. Crystal didn't do a very good introduction"

"Hey." Tai responded but he was concentrating more on looking for Crystal than what Max was saying.

"I wouldn't worry she's probably with Tyson, Ray and Kai getting her and our luggage."

Tai tried not to look too worried at what the ginger haired boy had just said.

"And you are..."

"Kenny but these guys call me Chief." Tai looked confused for a moment "Long story." 

"Max is right, Crystal didn't do the introductions very well." Tai said surprised that he even remembered the guy's name.

Then Tai spotted Crystal but he didn't like what he saw one of the guys was following Crystal and she didn't like it, He could tell by the expression on her face.

"Crystal's over there." he pointed out to Max and Kenny.

"Over where? I can't see her." Max Stated.

"Over… hey where she'd go?" 

He had only turned away for a second and she had gone.

"Come on." As he walked toward the place where he last saw Crystal followed by Max and Kenny.

"So how did you meet Crystal?" Tai asked curiously.

At that moment Max and Kenny looked at each other then they both looked at back at Tai.

"She helped us with something." Kenny said.

"Right." Max added with a smile.

"That sounds like Crystal all right." Tai remarked.

"We'll never find them in here there's to many people."

"Yeah we're better off staying somewhere where they can actually **see** us." Kenny said.

"But what about Crystal? We have to find her." Tai said worriedly.

"She'll find us and who knows she's probably waiting somewhere for us with the others." Max replied.

"I suppose your right." Tai said with a sigh.

And with that they went off to a quieter part of the arrivals lounge.

A few minutes later Tyson and Kai appeared their luggage.

"Where's Ray?" Kenny asked.

"And Crystal? You didn't leave her in there did you?" Tai added with urgency in his voice.

"Crystal's having a problem with her luggage and Ray's helping her." Tyson replied answering both questions at the same time.

Tai didn't like the sound of that answer and was about to go back and check on them when they both appeared laughing.

"What was the problem?" Tai asked moodily.

Crystal knew that when Tai spoke in that tone of voice that he wanted them to be alone so she got straight to the point.

"I lost a piece of luggage and Ray offer to help me look for it. It turns out that it was still on the plane right at the back of the luggage compartment."

"Yeah it was a good thing the plane was still on the ground." Ray joked.

Crystal smiled, then went over to Tai and asked

"Tai, are you okay?"

Tai sighed and replied

"Yeah I'm fine."

Crystal gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm just glad your back." He said with a forced smile.

"Yeah me too." And kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get out of here it's starting to get me down."

Anyone who knew Crystal knew that when she said something like that she wasn't kidding. She was normally a happy smiley person that was her nature, so when she was sad or whatever everyone always took her seriously.

"Right the cars this way." Tai said walking out of the airport followed by the others.

"So where do you guys live?" Tai asked hoping they didn't live anywhere near them, but he had a strange feeling that they did.

"They only live one or two blocks away from us." Crystal answered she thought it would be better if Tai heard it from her rather than the others.

"Really what a coincidence." He said sarcastically. "And how are you guys getting there… wait let me guess you said we could take them right."

Crystal sighed she hated it when Tai was in this mood but thankfully he wasn't in it very often.

When they arrived at Tai's Ford Frontiera they started to load the luggage in the boot, then Tai went up to the front and Tyson asked Crystal.

"Is he okay?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think I've annoyed him."

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious Tyson." Kai answered.

"Us?"

Crystal smiled "Don't worry he just wasn't expecting me to come off the plane with five boys I expect he had something planned."

"And we ruined his plans."

"Don't worry about it Tai will get over it." She hoped.

They all jumped in the car and drove off. It was quiet on the way back no one wanting to say anything that might annoy Tai even further, but it only made him more suspicious of them all. Every now and then Crystal would asked the guys if they were all right in the back, the answer was always the same ' yeah we're fine.'

"So where can I drop you guys off?" Tai asked

"Don't worry about us we'll just walk the rest of the way from yours." Max replied.

"Don't be silly Max we don't mind dropping you off." Crystal said.

Tai glared at her through the rear view mirror.

"You sure it's okay?" Ray asked catching the way Tai glared at Crystal along with Kai.

"Yeah." Tai replied a little annoyed, and after that Crystal said nothing more she just stared out the window until they reached where the others lived. 

She then got out and helped them with their luggage while Tai Stayed in the car.

"You're sure you guys will be okay." She asked.

"We'll be fine but I don't think it's us you should be worried about." Kai replied.

Crystal sighed she knew he was talking about Tai and he was right she should be more worried about the way Tai was acting more than anything else and she was, but she wanted to see them settle in first.

"Well if you guys ever need any help you know where I am." She smiled.

"Thanks Crystal we'll call if we ever do." Kenny said.

Then they all turn to go into the building, but before he entered the building Ray turned back to Crystal and looked at her, she knew what he was thinking and answered his unasked question.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said.

He gave a nod and headed into the building. Crystal sighed and headed back to passenger side of the vehicle and got in.

"What was that all about?" Tai asked as they drove away.

"I was only saying that they could call if they ever needed help." She replied.

"Huh" he said moodily "oh by the way Kari said she'd come round later to see you."

"Great how is she? Is she still with TK?"

Tai didn't answer which made Crystal think she had asked the wrong question and upset him even more. They pulled into an apartment buildings parking lot, got the luggage out of the boot and headed up to their apartment, which was on the fifth floor. It's a good thing there was elevators.

As they reached their front door Crystal said.

"Tai we have talk, I know you weren't expecting me to come off the plane with five boys. I expect it startled you a bit."

But Tai remained silent which made Crystal even more worried, but she had a feeling that they had planned a welcome home party for her maybe that was the reason he wasn't saying anything at least she hoped it was. 


	3. Calm Down Tai

**Overprotective.**

**By Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 2 - Calm Down Tai.

She walked in carefully, the place was silent too silent for her liking and she jumped when a voice said.

"There you are I was beginning to think Tai forgot the way back."

She smiled and replied

"No we just had to drop off some friends Kari."

As she walked towards the bedroom and put a suitcase in.

Hikari Kamiya went over and helped Crystal with her luggage.

"So how was your trip?" she asked.

"Excellent America's a beautiful place."

"We were going to have a welcome home party for you but Tai talked us out of it." Another voice said.

Crystal turned round and saw Takeru Takashi standing at the door of the bedroom.

"Where is Tai anyway?"

"He said he was going to visit Matt." TK replied.

"Now?" Kari asked "but I thought he wanted to spend the day with Crystal."

Crystal sighed and said solemnly

"Don't worry about it Kari, I'm sure he has his reasons." She just wished she knew what some of them were. 

"And besides." She said now smiling " all I want to do at the moment is rest."

As she walked though to the lounge and slumped into the sofa.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"Crystal's a nice girl." Max said.

"Yeah and it was nice of her to help us out the way she did." Tyson said.

"Although I don't think Tai was very impressed when she walked off the plane with us." Kenny remarked.

"I'll say did you see the way he ignored us when Crystal first introduced us?" Tyson asked.

"Well she didn't do the introductions very well anyway even Tai thought that." Max replied.

"Did you see the way Tai looked at her when she said they'd drop us off here?" Ray asked.

"If he's not careful he'll end up losing her for being possessive." Kai said looking out the window.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Kai." Kenny stated.

"Yeah just 'cos you like her." Tyson stated.

Kai turned and stared at Tyson who stared right back.

"Kai's right though." Ray said.

"Huh?" they all replied surprised that Ray agreed with Kai.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

It was getting late and Tai was still not back yet, Crystal was starting to get worried.

*-Can he really be that upset?-* she thought.

Suddenly the phone rang making her jump, *-Please let it be Tai.-*

"Hello?" she answered with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Hey Crystal"

"Oh hi Davis." She replied the excitement replaced by disappointment.

"What's wrong?" noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Hm… oh nothing." She lied.

"You sure?" he asked knowing she was lying.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm well I thought I'd call to say welcome back."

"Thanks Davis. I hope you don't mind but I'm waiting for a call"

"Oh okay but before I go Takato, Rika, Henry and I are planning on coming over tomorrow. I'd thought I'd ask you first in case you wanted a rest or something."

"Well I'm wasn't planning on doing anything tomorrow anyway."

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah see ya." She sighed as she put down the receiver. She hadn't really been listening to what Davis was saying; She was too busy wondering where Tai was.

*-Tai where are you? -*

She was about to make herself a drink when something caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Tai that was taken three months after they first got together, she went over to it and picked it up. The picture was taken on the day that Tai took her for a romantic picnic down by the river, but they bumped into Davis and Kathryn and ended up with them joining them. Davis had taken the picture without either her or Tai knowing about it, they were both staring out at the river Crystal had her head on Tai's shoulder and Tai had his arm around her waist. A tear came to her eye as she stared at the picture, she then put the picture back in it's placed and turned to grab her coat from the bedroom where she had put it earlier and headed towards the door.

She had just opened the door when someone appeared making her jump.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," they said apologetically.

"It's okay." She replied after getting over her shock.

She then looked to see who it was standing at the door.

"Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Things are a little…" he said looking for the right word " crazy over at our place."

Crystal laughed.

"Kai and Tyson having another fight." She guessed.

Ray smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could stay until they cool off."

"Sure." She without any hesitation and moved out of the way to let Ray in.

"Thanks Crystal." He said then walked in.

"So why do you have your coat on?" he asked as Crystal closed the door.

Crystal looked down she was wearing her coat. Wait wasn't she going to look for Tai? And now she had Ray staying with her. Dam her kind nature.

"I… I…" she stammered wondering what to say. She wanted to go and look for Tai but she couldn't leave Ray alone in the apartment what if Tai came back while she was gone? But what if he came back while they were both here what would he think then. All these questions floated through Crystal's mind.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Uh… yeah… I guess." She replied.

Then the phone rang she went to pick it up but stopped *-what if it's Tai? What do I say? What if he hears Ray's voice in the background?-* she sighed. *-Get a hold of yourself Crystal! -*

She picked the phone and tried to sound natural but it only came out shaky.

"Hello?"

"You okay Crystal?" the voice on the other end asked.

It was Matt; Crystal relaxed a little and replied.

"Yeah Matt I'm fine."

"That's good. You sounded a little…" but he didn't get a chance to finish as Crystal interrupted.

"DoyouknowwhereTaiis?" she asked hurriedly.

"What? Crystal slow down." Matt replied somewhat confused at what she had just said.

*-Come on Crystal Green get a hold of yourself! Tai's probably with Matt that's why he called.-* she thought.

"I'm sorry Matt."

"That's okay. The reason I called is to tell you that Tai's going to stay here the night and I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry… me?" she said nervously with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Why should I worry TK told me that Tai was going to see you."

"Hmmm." Matt said disbelievingly.

"Just tell him that Henry, Takato, Davis and Rika are coming over tomorrow." She said surprised she even remembered.

"Okay Crystal see you."

"Yeah bye Matt." she put the phone down and sighed.

"You were worried weren't you." a voice said behind her.

She instantly turned round and saw Ray she had forgotten about him. She gave a nod as an answer to his question. 

"I'm going to get some air." And walked towards the balcony.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================================== "So what did she say?" Tai asked when Matt had put down the phone.

"She said that Davis, Takato, Rika and Henry are going over tomorrow." Yamato Ishida replied while going to the kitchen to make himself a drink.

"Matt I'm being serious" Tai said.

"If you wanna know if she was worried, yes she was. I don't get it Tai what's going on between you two?"

"To be honest Matt I really don't know." Tai replied as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Well that helps." He replied sarcastically as he sat table with his drink.

"I beginning to think Crystal doesn't love me anymore." Tai sighed then got up and went towards the nearest window.

"What makes you think that Tai? Of course she loves you if what happen at the airport has anything to do with it." Matt answered taking a sip of his drink.

"You weren't there. You didn't see how she was acting, how she was…"

Matt sighed, walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tai trust me Crystal thinks the world of you."

"But…" Tai was about to say but Matt interrupted him.

"No buts Tai." He said as he shook his head "Crystal's bound to find new friends that you don't know."

"It's not that Matt." Tai said, as he turned round to face his friend.

Matt could see tears forming in Tai's eyes. *-This is serious I haven't seen Tai act like this since he broke up with Karyn five years ago.-*

"Tai I'm sure if you just talk to Crystal you'll see that she loves you," he said.

"I'm not so sure she'd want to talk to me after the way I acted today."

"I'm sure she would. Anyone would of acted the way you did if it happened to them even me." Matt said reassuringly.

"Really?" 

"Really"

Tai smiled then said, "Mind if I use your phone."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks" he headed towards the phone and dialled their number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said but it wasn't Crystals.

"Crystal?" Tai asked wondering where he had heard that voice before it wasn't Davis' that was for sure.

"She's gone to bed. Can I take a message?" the voice asked.

"Who is this? And what are you doing at our apartment?" Tai asked curiously still trying to place the voice in his head.

"This is Ray. Is this Tai?" he asked but didn't get an answer as Tai slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong now?" Matt asked when he heard Tai slam down the phone. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't break the phone."

"I thought you said she said was worried about me." He said annoyed.

"No she didn't say she was worried about you but I could tell she was by the way her voice sounded. Why what's wrong now?" repeating his earlier question.

"Ray" Tai said the name with hate in his voice.

"Huh? You mean that guy that help her with her luggage?"

Tai nodded.

"Well what about him?"

"He's at our apartment! He said Crystal was in bed! What's he doing there anyway!" Tai shouted getting angry.

*-Oh boy!-* Matt thought. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason Tai. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down when I know he's there with my Crystal!"

Matt sighed it was too late in the night to be argueing with Tai, he just yawned and said.

"Night Tai see you in the morning."


	4. Leave Crystal Alone!

**Overprotective**

**By Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 3 - Leave Crystal Alone!

***Ding dong***

"Hold on I'll be there in a moment," Daisuke Motomiya shouted at the door.

A few minutes later he opened the door.

"Hey Davis didn't wake you up did we." Henry Wong teased.

"Very funny Henry. No you didn't I was already up." Davis answered.

"Now that's amazing." Takato Matsuki said.

"Hey where's Rika? Isn't she coming?" Davis asked ignoring what Takato had just said.

"Dunno we haven't over there yet." Henry replied.

"I thought you said we'd let Davis handle Rika." Takato said to Henry.

"Thanks Henry, just what I wanted, to get my head ripped off before I go and see my best friend." Davis replied sarcastically.

"No problem" Henry replied smiling.

"Well let's get this over with." Davis said while closing the door to his apartment.

When they arrived at Rika and Ryo's apartment Davis knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Ryo.

"Hey Ryo is Rika in?" Takato asked.

"Yeah I'll just get her for you." Ryo said and turned to get Rika leaving the door open so they heard the conversation that went on.

//"Hey Rika the others are here for you" Ryo said.

"Already? But I'm not ready yet." Rika replied.

"Well hurry up then." Ryo answered back.

"Your not helpful Ryo but at least your cute."

"Just like you pumpkin." //

Then Rika appeared at the door a few minutes later.

"You ready now" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm ready. See ya later Ryo." She shouted back as she closed the door.

"Are you sure Crystal said it was okay to visit her today." Rika Nonaka asked as they walked towards Crystal and Tai's apartment.

"Yeah I asked her last night. Although she didn't sound like she was listening very well."

"How do you mean Davis?" Henry asked.

"She seemed distant some how as if she was worried about something." Davis replied.

"She was probably still trying to rest from the long flight back." Takato said.

"Maybe but I'm not so sure." Davis said.

When they arrived at Crystal's place Rika rang the bell. A few minutes later the door opened but it wasn't Tai or Crystal at the door it was someone they'd never seen before.

"We're sorry we thought Crystal Green and Taichi Kamiya lived here." Henry said to the person standing at the door.

"They do." The person replied.

Just then Crystal appeared from the bedroom looking half asleep and still in her night stuff then she caught sight of Takato and the others at the door.

"Oh! I totally forgot you guys were coming!" she said, "Please come in I won't be a minute." Then rushed back into the bedroom.

"Uh okay." Davis said.

They all went in still wondering who the stranger was.

"So who are you?" Davis asked.

"My names Ray. Crystal and I met while she was travelling America." He replied.

Just then Crystal came out of the bedroom she was wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless dark blue top that had a flower in the bottom left hand corner.

"Sorry about guys I totally forgot that Davis had told me that you all were coming." She apologised.

"That's okay Crystal." Rika said.

"Well I'd better get going the others will be wondering where I am." Ray said.

Crystal laughed and said, "I think they'll know where you were."

"Well thanks for letting me stay Crystal and nice meeting you." he said to the others and went out the door.

"Crystal who was that?" Henry asked.

"Who Ray? He's a friend I met in America." She replied while heading towards the kitchen "anyone want a drink?" she asked.

"Does Tai know he stayed here?" Davis asked.

At that point Crystal stopped what she was doing.

"Crystal you okay?" Takato asked.

"Hm yeah I'm fine. Excuse me in minute will you." she said and headed back towards the bedroom.

"What'd I say?" Davis asked confused.

"I think there's something wrong between Crystal and Tai." Takato said.

"Yeah it sure looks like it." Rika said.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================================== 

"And where have you been?" Kenny asked as Ray walked though the door.

"I was at Crystal's." Ray replied.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Ray." Max said walking into the room.

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't." Ray said.

"You should of thought that before you went." Kai said.

"Well if you and Tyson didn't argue so much maybe I wouldn't gone." Ray stated.

"Hey don't blame your bad decisions on me. I wasn't the one who to you to go." Kai answered back.

Ray sighed and sat on the sofa. 

"So what happened?" Max asked.

"Nothing happened Max. Except the fact that Tai called for Crystal while I was there, it was stupid of me to answer the phone." Ray answered.

"So that's where you were last night." Tyson said yawning.

"Did you just get up?" Ray asked.

"You know Tyson always the last one to get out of bed." Kenny said in reply to Ray's question.

Tyson smiled at what Kenny had just said as if he was proud of it.

"What made you pick up the phone in the first place?" Kenny asked getting back to topic of Crystal.

" I dunno I thought it might be one of you guys saying that Tyson and Kai had cooled off and I could come back." Ray said with a sigh and headed toward the balcony.

"This isn't good." Tyson said.

"Really, what gave you that idea." Kai said.

Tyson was about to answer back went someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Max said.

He opened the door to see two girls one had brown hair and the other had red hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Suzie Wong." She gestured to girl beside her. "Does Ray live here?" the red haired girl said.

"Yeah he does why?" Max asked.

"We've come to tell him to leave Crystal alone." The brown haired girl said.

"Why what's he done?" Tyson asked appearing at the door.

"Well he uh…" Sora said going a little red then looked at Suzie.

"He's ruining her relationship with her boyfriend." Suzie answered.

"But don't you think it's really up to Crystal to decide what about her relationship with Tai." Max commented.

"Their right Max." a voice said from behind them.

Max and Tyson turned round to see Ray standing a few feet away from them.

"Ray are you serious?" Tyson asked but he didn't get an answer to his question.

"Don't worry I won't trouble Crystal again." Ray said to Sora and Suzie.

"Thank you." Sora said.

And they started leave.

"Hey" they turned round to see who was calling them to see Max and Tyson behind them.

"Yeah" Suzie answered.

"Did Crystal send you here?" Max asked.

The girls looked at other then back at the boys.

"I'll take that as a no." Tyson said.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================================== 

"They're going to do what." Crystal said in shock at what Jeri had just told her.

"Okay once more." Jeri replied she had already repeated herself several times but apparently it wasn't getting through to Crystal. "Sora and Suzie are going to tell Ray to leave you alone."

Fear now replaced the shock on Crystal's face and she ran off without giving Jeri any reason.

"Where's she off to?" Takato asked Jeri as Crystal ran pass him. 

He then gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know, I just told her that Sora and Suzie were going talk to Ray and tell him to stop bothering her and she ran off." Jeri explained.

"Interesting." Takato remarked thinking about what happen that morning when they visited Crystal.

"What?" Jeri asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." If there was something wrong between Tai and Crystal it was not his place to get involved.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"Crystal you home?" Tai shouted in the apartment. "Guess not."

He sighed and sat on the couch, he then saw a note on the table propped up against a picture. He picked up the note and looked at the picture, he recognised it instantly it was when they met up with Davis and Kathryn down by the river. He then read the note:

'Tai,

I've gone to see a friend. I didn't want you worry so I left this note :o).

It's now half four I should be back about 7pm okay, if not I'll give ya a ring ;o)

Love,

Crystal

P.S. we'll talk when I get back.

Tai immediately got worried 'a friend' could mean anyone even 'him' not wanting to say or even think about saying his name. He looked at the picture again and sighed it was Crystal's way of saying 'I Love You' he suddenly felt guilty for not trusting her, he then got up and walked towards the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

*-Is Crystal hiding what really happen in America from me? Is that why she asked Ray to change the subject? Is there something going between them?-* thinking back to what happened at the airport a couple of days ago.

At that moment the phone rang he stretched over to reach for it on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he said in a 'can't be bothered' tone of voice.

"Tai." A voice said in an urgent and worried tone.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" he asked paying a little more attention.

"Do you know where Crystal is?" Izzy asked.

"I wish." Tai replied with sarcasm and sadness in his voice.

"Ooooooookay…" Izzy said somewhat confused. "It's just she was suppose meet me an hour ago and she hasn't turned up…"

"What!" Izzy now had Tai's full attention.

"…She was suppose to help me with something but never showed up. I had to ask Henry come over at short notice."

Tai looked at the bedside clock it said 5:30pm, so Izzy was the 'friend' she was going to see but she never got there wherever there was.

"Tai? … TAI? … You still there?" responding to the long silence at Tai's end.

"Hm… oh yeah sorry Iz. I'll find out where she got to." And with that Tai put down the phone without saying goodbye.

He was about to call Davis when he realised that if she was there she would of called Izzy or at least asked Davis to call him. There was only one other place he could think of that she would be without telling anyone…Ray's. Tai ran out the apartment at full speed almost forgetting to lock the door as his anger took over all rational thinking.


	5. What Have You Got Yourself Into This Tim...

**Overprotective**

**By Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 4 - What Have You Got Yourself Into This Time?

There came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kenny said.

"Tai!" surprised to him standing outside their door.

"Ray." Was all Tai would say.

"Uh… if you've come to see Ray he's… uh… sleeping."

Then Ray walked across the room in full view of door not knowing that Tai was there.

"RAY." Tai shouted and pushed pass Kenny.

Ray turned round when he heard his name and was surprised to see Tai coming after him.

"Tai?"

Tai grabbed him by his shirt and said

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" 

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"You guys are getting better." Crystal said.

"Of course we are." Kai remarked.

"Oh Kai stop being so…"

"Grouchy." Tyson Interrupted.

Crystal and Max laughed.

"Hey Crystal wanna battle?" Max asked.

"Yeah right and have you beat the crap outta of me again. I don't think so Max."

"Ahh go on. I'll go easy on you promise."

"Hey if she's going to battle anyone Max, it's going to be me." Tyson said.

"Wrong again Tyson. The last time I battled you, you also beat the crap outta me. Besides it's time we were heading back." Crystal reminded them.

"Ahh man do we have to." Tyson groaned.

"She's right Tyson. Kenny will be getting worried." Max said.

"No." Kai said flatly.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Not until you and I battle." Kai said pointing at Crystal.

"So you can beat me as well. Nice try Kai but it ain't going to work, and besides I don't have a Beyblade remember." She smiled.

"Here." Max and Tyson said together both holding out there Beyblades.

Crystal shook her head "No their yours and anyway we really should be heading be back."

"What's the matter… chicken." Kai remarked.

"It's not going to work Kai." Crystal replied almost musically while walking away.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where's Crystal?"

"I already told you Tai, I don't know."

"What's going on?" Tyson asked as he walked through the door.

He could see that Tai was about to punch Ray and was about to go and help his friend when a voice shouted

"TAICHI KAMIYA LET HIM GO!"

Tyson looked to see who had said it and saw an extremely angry looking Crystal.

Tai turned round surprised to hear his whole name, at the door he saw Crystal with Max, Tyson and Kai.

"Crystal." His voice conveying the shock that showed on his face. He instantly let go of Ray.

"What are you doing Tai." It wasn't a question more a demand.

"Izzy called and said that you didn't meet up with him." Tai said trying to justify why he nearly beat the crap out of Ray.

"What? I never arranged to meet up with Izzy." Her voice turning into confusion but it still had a hint of anger in it.

"Then what about the note?" getting confused if she wasn't suppose to meet Izzy then why did he say he did?

Crystal looked confused for a moment then realised why Tai was there, her anger flared up again and she ran out but as she passed Kai and Max they saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Crystal wait!" Tai said as he ran to catch up with her.

"Are you okay Ray?" Tyson asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I think so." Ray answered.

"Do you think Crystal's going to be okay?" Kenny asked.

"No and we better find her before she does something stupid." Kai replied.

"Right." Max agreed.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"Do you think it worked?" Koushiro Izumi asked.

"I hope so or Crystal's gonna be seriously pissed." Davis replied.

"Of course it will work. When Crystal sees how worried Tai is about her, she'll forget all about Ray." Kari said.

"That's if Tai's anger doesn't take control of him first." Matt added.

Everyone sighed then came a bang at the door Izzy was about to answer it when a voice shouted.

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

"Well I guess that answers our questions." Takato said.

They all instantly recognised the voice as Crystal's.

"Uh oh." TK said.

"She sounds pissed. I wouldn't open the door if I were you Izzy." Davis stated, he knew that when Crystal was this mad she would do anything short of killing the person responsible of causing her anger.

"I guess it didn't work then." Kari said.

"Ya think." Matt remarked.

"I'M WARNING YOU KOUSHIRO IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KNOCK THE FUCKING THING DOWN!"

Everyone was shocked at what Crystal had said, she really was angry.

"I've never seen Crystal this mad before." Takato said shocked.

Izzy was about to open the door when the banging suddenly stopped, but was that a good sign or a bad sign. They all looked at Davis who just shrugged, carefully Izzy opened the door and cautiously looked out only to be punched in the face, he stumbled back. They all looked at the door but who they saw wasn't Crystal it was…

"Tai!" Matt said shocked.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

Crystal stood by the river trying to calm herself down; somehow she always found peace when she stared at the water. Night was falling and everything looked so peaceful she sighed then shivered it was also getting colder but she didn't care. 

*-Why? Why did they set Tai up like that?-* she wanted to find out but she heard footsteps coming in her direction and ran off just in case it was Tai or one of the others. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her long hair then took a deep breath. Was she doing the right thing? She opened her eyes and looked at the suitcase she brought with her, she had stuffed it full of clothes before arriving at the river she didn't want to stay at the apartment in fact she had booked a room in a hotel just before she left. She then thought of what she did the first minute she walked in their place.

She had seen the picture on the table, and it had made her wonder what it was doing on there it was suppose to be sitting on top of the TV. She stared at it, it was the same picture that had made her about to go and look for Tai, her anger suddenly flared up at the memory and she threw the picture against the wall, the glass smashed into pieces spreading in all directions, it was then that she knew she couldn't stay there.

She looked out at the river once more trying to sort out things in her mind but there was a little voice in her head that kept repeating the same thing over and over 'Tai doesn't trust you, he thinks you've cheated on him.' She shook her head trying to make the voice go away but it only made it louder 'Tai thinks you've cheated him, he doesn't trust you.' She couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Unknown to Crystal someone was watching her and now the person felt sorry for her. They cautiously approached her but quickly went behind a tree not knowing whether to say anything or not, but what could they say that would make her feel any better. They stood there listening to Crystal cry wondering what to do *-I can't take it anymore! I can't bear to see Crystal cry.-* they thought. *-But what will I say? I'll think of something to say.-* they were just about to step out from behind the tree when someone else beat them to it.

"Crystal?"

Crystal turned round to see Tyson. She then turned back to the river, got up, wiped her eyes, picked up her suitcase and started to walk away. Then from out of nowhere Max appeared blocking her way, she tried to go around him but he wouldn't let her. 

"Max please move." She said in a woeful voice.

Max shook his head and said "Sorry Crystal I can't do that."

"We know how upset you must be." Tyson said from behind her.

"I really doubt that you do Tyson." She replied looking at the river it was like it was telling her not to get angry with them they were only trying to help.

"Where were you going to go?" Max asked looking at the suitcase next to her.

"Why so you can tell everyone else where I am. Sorry Max but I don't buy it." She said with a little bit of anger and sarcasm in her voice.

Max sighed and looked at Tyson who gave a nod of his head.

"Well before you go we've got a little present for you." Max said with a smile.

"Here." Tyson said and held out his hand.

Crystal closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to fall for it guys. Now please Max move outta the way."

"At least look at it first." Tyson stated getting a little annoyed. "Kenny and Dizzi have worked hard on it."

"What?" she said confused if Kenny and Dizzi worked on it that could only mean one thing.

She turned round and confirmed her thoughts in Tyson's hand was a marine coloured Beyblade.

"But why?" she asked even more confused.

"Well after what happened in America we felt a little bad for you." Max replied.

"But you guys didn't have do this. I told you it wasn't big deal." Crystal said understanding a little.

"Maybe not for you." Tyson said.

"But we just stand there and watch you get pulverised." Max added.

Crystal smirked.

"Man you've been hanging round Kai too long," Tyson said jokingly.

Crystal laughed at his comment, as it was the other way round when she was in the US it was Kai that was always hanging round her.

"Are going take it or not." Tyson asked.

"Yeah Tyson's arm is about to drop off." Max joked putting his hand on Crystal's shoulder.

Crystal nodded and took the blade from Tyson.

"Thanks guys." She said before looking at her watch. "Oh I'm sooo late!"

"Huh?" Max and Tyson said at the same time.

"I gotta go. I'll come over tomorrow okay."

"Sure" Tyson replied.

Crystal turned to go when Max said

"Oh Crystal I forgot to tell you that Ray told me to give this back to you."

She turned back round to see Max holding a gold necklace with gold dolphin at the end of it.

"No, tell Ray he can have it. I gave it to him for good luck." She smiled and walked off.

"Good luck? What do you think she meant by that?" Tyson asked Max.

"I don't know. I hope it doesn't mean that Tai's going to visit us again, I don't think Ray could take it." Max replied walking back to their place followed by Tyson.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed.

When they saw that the coast was clear the person who been watching Crystal walked out from behind the tree they had been hiding behind. They had heard the whole conversation and was now slightly confused as they headed back home.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

Tai returned to their apartment hoping that Crystal was there and they could talk. He still couldn't believe that his sister and his best friend had set him up like that and made him look like an idiot. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, everything still looked okay which either meant that she hadn't returned or she had calmed down enough not to destroy the place, he looked at the bedroom, the door was closed he decided not to disturb her if she was in.

He carefully looked around the place then noticed that the picture he had left on table was missing.

*-Could she have it?-* he thought to himself, then he noticed a piece of glass on the floor *-where did that come from?-* as he got closer he noticed more pieces of glass all over. He looked at it all wondering where it all came from then he came across the picture it was laying next to the wall with pieces broken glass sticking out of it. 

He was about to pick it up when a voice in his head said 'If she broke the picture that can only mean one thing… she's gone.' Fear suddenly took over and Tai ran to the bedroom hoping the voice was wrong that when he opened the door Crystal would be there sleeping or whatever. He shakily put his hand on the handle and opened the door.

"Crystal?" he said nervously.

But there came no reply, he turned the light on and his fears were confirmed. Crystal's clothes were scattered through out the room showing whatever she did she was in a hurry it was then he noticed that one of the suitcases was missing.

'Told you so.' The voice in his head said.

"Shut up! Shut up! She's not gone! She's… not… gone." He said nearly breaking into tears.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

"Did you manage to find her?" Dizzi asked as Max and Tyson walked in.

"Yeah we found her." Tyson replied.

"And…" Kenny asked.

"And nothing she wouldn't tell us what she was doing." Tyson answered.

"Although she did like the Beyblade you guys made for her." Max added.

"Naturally." Dizzi commented.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Ray is would you." Max asked changing the subject.

Kenny shook his head "He went out a few minutes ago."

"And Kai?" Tyson asked wondering where Mr. Grumpy was.

"He hasn't returned yet." Dizzi replied.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

Takato stood out on the balcony wondering if he did the right thing by telling Kari about Crystal's strange behaviour.

"Takato?" a voice said behind him.

"Yeah Jeri." 

"What's wrong? You've been like this ever since you came home." She asked.

"I'll be okay Jeri… I'll be in, in a few minutes." He said not wanting to talk about it.

Jeri put her arms around her boyfriend, which shocked Takato a little.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything Takato." She said reassuringly.

Takato smiled and replied

"I know." He turned to kiss her on her head.

"Come in soon okay." Jeri said and started to go back in.

"Did I do the right thing Jeri?" Takato suddenly said.

"Huh?" 

"By telling Kari about Crystal." 

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Takato was about to speak again but Jeri put a finger on his lips and said "Inside." And smiled.

Takato smiled back and nodded.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

Crystal lay in her hotel room think about the days events. She couldn't understand why the others had set Tai up like that. *-Davis will tell me.-* she turned picked up the phone and was about to dial his number when she thought *-What if Tai's there?-* she sighed and put the phone back down and lay back on the bed. She turned her head and looked at the Beyblade that lay on the bedside table.

She reached over and grabbed it taking a closer look.

"Twilight." She said softly.

She then got up and headed towards the window, she looked out at the night sky and saw the first star of the night. She remembered a rhyme she was taught when she was little and started to say it.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

She then closed her eyes and held the Beyblade close to her chest.

====================================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*======================================

Back at home Davis was thinking about the conversation he had heard and wondering what it all meant. He was glad that Kathryn was in Shinjuku visiting her parents he didn't think he could explain what happen he barely understood it himself.

*-Crystal what have you got yourself into this time?-* he thought.

He wanted to talk to her but he very much doubted that she would be home and even if she was he didn't think that Tai would let him talk to her.

'I gotta go, I'll come over tomorrow okay' Crystal's parting words to Tyson and Max repeated in his mind. If she's going to see them tomorrow maybe I can see her before she gets there.


	6. Chap 5

** Overprotective**

**By Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 5

The next morning when Crystal awoke she still felt tired. She hadn't got much sleep that night; she kept waking up in a panic thanks to the nightmares she was getting. She yawned then stretched and got out of bed, looking at the weather through the window.

It was a bright, cheerful, sunny day but Crystal still felt lousy. She wanted to crawl back into bed and try to get some more sleep. When she saw the time it was 11:30am. She remembered that she said she would go and see someone but couldn't remember who her brain still in snooze land.

*-Perhaps I'll remember while I'm getting changed.-* she thought heading towards the bathroom.

=======================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================

"Are you sure she's coming?" Ray asked looking at the time; it was now 12:30pm.

"Yeah… at least that's what she said yesterday." Max answered.

"Maybe she forgot." Kenny said.

"If she feels like it, she'll come." Kai said.

"Kai's right." Tyson said walking in the room.

Everyone was amazed, Tyson agreeing with Kai? Now there's rareness for you. It was so rare that even Kai was shocked.

"Crystal went through a lot yesterday." Tyson continued ignoring the amazed looks on his friends faces.

"You're right Tyson." Max said coming out of his shock. "We should let her have her own time. She's probably still upset over Tai."

At this Ray sighed and asked "Hey Max, do you give Crystal back her necklace for me?"

"Huh?" Max replied obviously not listening.

"She said you could keep it." Tyson answered for Max.

"Oh… did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, she said she gave it to you for good luck." Max said realising what Ray had asked him.

=======================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================

*-I hope she's okay.-* Davis thought as he waited across from Tyson and Max's place. *-Where are you Crystal?-* he wondered getting more worried by the minute. Then she came round the corner, Davis was amazed by what he saw, instead of the bright and cheery Crystal he was used to seeing. This Crystal looked run down and exhausted. *-What's wrong with her? -* He asked himself. He shook himself out of his shock and shouted over to her "Crystal!"

She obviously hadn't heard him as she kept on walking. Davis crossed the road and walked in front of her, but she still wasn't paying attention as she walked straight in him.

*THUD*

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I know I should watch… Davis?!" shocked to see it was Davis she had bumped into.

"Crystal are you okay? You look terrible." He commented to which he was expecting the reply to be something along the lines of 'Gee thanks Davis'. But was a little surprised by what Crystal did say.

"Do I? Oh that's probably 'coz I haven't had much sleep." Only half aware of her answers.

Davis could see that she wasn't really aware of what she was saying and decided to give her a little test.

"So where you going?" he asked knowing full well where she was going.

"Going? Uh… where was I going?" she asked herself thinking. "Oh yeah… I'm going to see…T…T… someone who began with a 'T' " trying to think of the persons name.

"Is it Tai?" Davis asked hoping to get them together so they could talk about what happened.

His plan backfire as soon as he said the name 'Tai' for Crystal seem to totally wake up.

"Why should I go and see him!" she said angrily, "What are you doing here anyway Davis?"

*-So much for that plan.-* he thought before hearing Crystal's next question.

"Oh…uh…I wanted to talk to you. You see I heard the conversation you had with Tyson and Max yesterday." Davis explained nervously.

"What!" Crystal said more shocked than angry.

Davis nodded and explained that he saw her crying down by the river, and how he wanted to speak to her to see if she was all right. Then not knowing what to actually say and ended up hiding behind a tree. When he finally did figure out what to say Tyson and Max had already showed up and he ended up hearing the whole conversation.

"I see." Crystal said when Davis had finished, "Could you… um please keep it to yourself." she asked.

"Uh. Sure Crystal."

"Thanks Davis." she turned to go into the building when Davis said

"Just one more thing."

She turned back to him.

"That necklace that Max held up it was the same one that Tai gave you three months ago wasn't it."

"How do you know about that?" she asked she didn't remember telling about it.

"Tai showed it to me before he gave it to you he wanted to know if it was okay."

Sam just turned back toward the building then said "Bye Davis." then started to walk in.

=======================*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*====================

*-What am I to do? The way Crystal shouted at me I doubt if she'll ever speak me again.-* Tai sighed looking out the bedroom window. Although it wasn't his bedroom window, he had decided that he couldn't stay in their apartment as it would only remind him of Crystal too much and how close they used to be.

"Are you okay Tai?" a voice asked bringing Tai out of his thoughts.

He turned to see a worried Yolei Inoue at the door of their spare room.

"Yeah Yolei, I'll be okay." Tai replied solemnly.

"That's good. Because the Tai we know doesn't mope around feeling sorry for himself." Ken Ichijouji said appearing at the door beside Yolei.

"Ken." Yolei said surprised at how insensitive her boyfriend was being.

"He's right Yolei. *Sigh* I also don't hold grudges." Thinking about the people who set him up.

"That's good also 'coz Kari and TK are here." Ken said.

Tai gave a slight smile.

"Well then I guess I'd better go and see them." He said heading towards the door.

"Tai." Kari said as her brother entered the room "Are you…"

"Okay?" he said finishing her sentence for her "After what you and the others did." his annoyance clear in his voice.

"We're sorry Tai. We were only trying to help." TK apologised.

Tai sighed, "It's okay. This was bound to happen eventually." Looking at the ground.

"Oh Tai. I'm so sorry." Kari said.

She could see that he wanted to cry but was holding it all in. she looked at Yolei who understood immediately.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone." She said then looked at TK while pushing Ken out of the room.

"Right." TK replied understanding the look he got.


End file.
